


Cards

by PuddlemereUnited



Series: February Prompts Drabbles [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Pining Maybe?, fluff?, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlemereUnited/pseuds/PuddlemereUnited
Summary: Rosé just needs some courage, a tarot reading and Kandy.
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Series: February Prompts Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Cards

Rosé looked warily at Kandy, “Really bitch,” uncertainty clear in her voice, “A tarot reading?” She looked up at the building they had arrived at, it was located in a dark alleyway and all windows covered with thick black drapings. “Looks more like a place that robs people in exchange for bullshit.” Following up with, “It is in the cards.” She made air quotes at the word cards. 

Kandy gave her friend a pointed look, “Whatever, this is a friend of mine and they need support.” 

“I’m supposed to give my hard earned money to your friend?” 

“Stop complaining, bitch,” Kandy lightly pushed Rosé, who stumbled a little at the impact, grinning widely. “Who knows, maybe you get some intel why you’re forever sin---”

“Finish that sentence and I’m outta here.” Rosé warned. Lately all her friends had been meddling themselves in her love life. She was tired of it. It wasn’t like she hadn’t had any hookups recently, but since all of them were in relationships now, they thought Rosé needed to be as well. “I don’t need love, romance is dead.” 

“If that’s your attitude? No wonder why all the bitches run screaming after a night with you.”

This time it was Rosé who pushed Kandy. “I swear to all the wine in the world, if you don’t keep your mouth shut, I’ll be gone, friendship over.” She tried to give her most dangerous look, but failed miserably at it and ended up laughing at herself. “I’m a good friend and here to support, now quit meddling in my life and let’s go inside.” She pointed at the old chipped green door. 

***

Kandy introduced Rosé to her friend named Utica, she was a tall blonde lady, Rosé felt immediately more comfortable. The woman had a nice attitude and an overall warm vibe. Her ‘office’ on the other hand, Rosé had trouble focussing on one thing at a time, the interior was sort of overwhelming. Alongside the stacks of books, cabinets with all kinds of mishmash, the walls were decorated with white wallpaper with all kinds of patterns and flowers. It was a lot. Also not what she thought the inside of a ‘Medium’s’ office would look like, it was very bright. 

“Who wants to go first?” Utica asked, Kandy raised her hand.

“I’ll go, Rosé has never done this before.” 

Rosé nodded her head in agreement. Rosé decided to stay behind in the lobby, giving Kandy the privacy to do her thing. Yes, she was definitely skeptical about the whole ordeal, but she supported Kandy nonetheless. 

***

After fifteen minutes Kandy and Utice returned, both wearing big smiles on their faces. 

“Ready Rosé?” Kandy asked.

Rosé felt like she was being invited into her dentists office, both women had very reassuring smiles. “Look, I am skeptical, okay, not scared,” She said, while pushing past Kandy to step into Utica’s office. “Bring it on!” 

Kandy let out a snort at the remark. “Good luck then.” and winked while taking a seat in the waiting room. Okay, maybe she felt a little nervous. _ But what about it?  _ Rosé thought to herself Utica gestured for her to take a seat.

“Hi, so this is your first time?” Utica asked her.

“Yes, Kandy dragged me out here.” She decided to stick with the little tough act a little longer.

“Okay, that’s fine. We’ll start small for the first time,” Utica said with a wink. “I am thinking 3 cards, one for the past, one for today and one for the future.” Rosé nodded her head slowly. “Is there anything you’re struggling with lately?”

“My friends think I am struggling with love, but they’re wrong,” Rosé felt the need to defend herself.

“You don’t need to tell me what you’re struggling with, you just need to ask yourself a question in your mind.” Utica explained and tapped the side of her head. Rosé gave her a funny look and shrugged. 

“Okay.”

Utica took out a deck of beautifully painted tarot cards. She held it out for Rosé to take, “Will you shuffle these, until you think they’ve shuffled enough and then randomly pick three cards.” Rosé took the cards from her and started to shuffle and choose three cards, laying them in front of her on the table. She handed back the remaining to Utica. 

“Thanks.” Utica pointed at the three cards. “So the one at the bottom is your first card right?” 

“Yep.” Rosé spread the cards apart. 

“First one, represents the past, the second one today and the third is for the future.” She pointed at all three of the cards. 

***

“I am never going back there,” Rosé said to Kandy, the second they were both out of the front door. “I have a goddamn headache now.” Searching in her purse for a lighter for her cigarette. 

“What?” Kandy asked laughing. 

“I mean, c’mon, the interior? Her gown!?” Rosé gestured wildy with her hands. “Did you see that? I looked like three different sleeping bags sewn together.” 

“She looked stunning, you might not understand it, but it’s fashion,” Kandy grinned, stealing Rosé’s lighter out of her hands to light her own. “I like it.” 

“Fine.” 

“How was the reading?” Kandy probed her friend for questions. 

“I don’t know,” Rosé started, the explanations of the cards had hit her differently then she would’ve thought. “I guess okay, it’s weird. I don’t fully understand it all.” She had asked herself the question about the whole love issues all her friends were talking about. 

“Let them rest for a day,” Kandy suggested. “Sometimes they take some time to settle. You’ll probably find a moment that you know where the cards were talking about.” Something along the lines of a knowing smile rested on her lips. 

“We’re still on for tonight right?” Kandy asked to try and lighten the mood. 

“Definitely.”

***

“You look happy,” Kandy nudged Rosé while they stood in line for the bathroom. “The sour mood is gone?” 

“What?”

“The sour mood you’ve been in these past three weeks.” Kandy gave her a knowing look. “The good Rosé is back.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rosé sighed exasperated.

“Oh nothing,” Kandy had lost her patience with her friend trying to act all innocent. “Maybe the fact that Denali’s back from choreographing in Chicago?” 

Rosé held her hands up in protest. “That had nothing to do with my sour mood!” 

“Really? Last week you were gone by midnight, now it’s three am.” Kandy held up her hand to indicate that she would continue. “The constant whining, the mood swings and above all the pretending not to care, to be too cool for feelings.” 

“What do you want me to say?” Rosé whispered angrily. Kandy gave her a pointed look. Rosé rolled her eyes, “I told you this afternoon to shut up and I’ll do it again.” Two stalls had just opened up and she quickly walked over. Kandy was totally wrong, she hadn’t been in a sour mood because Denali hadn’t been home. Last week had just been a boring night, that’s why she got home early. And the rest was just coincidence. She huffed to herself, while doing her business. Quickly finishing up and she left the stall, to wash her hands. 

“Most cards in the deck are about courage from within, y’know.” Kandy started washing her hands at the sink next to her. 

“Kandy, shut up.” 

“Just admit it, you missed her, you’re glad she’s back and ask her out.”

“I’m not listening.”

“Fine.”

***

It wasn’t until they were back at their table in the bar. She saw Denali smile at her while she sat back down next to her, her own lips automatically turning into a smile of their own. That she realized she had been less happy because Denali hadn’t been there. Whenever she saw Denali she would automatically smile. She would also definitely stay out later, not wanting to miss how Denali would dance the night away, watching from afar, or right next to her. Especially the way Denali would always be touchy whenever she had a drink in her system. She enjoyed all the attention she received from Denali, whenever they would hang out together. And she definitely had missed all of it for the past three weeks, she had acted like a kicked puppy. Of course all of her friends had picked up on it and drawn the conclusion before her. She let out a small sarcastic snort.

“All okay?” Denali immediately asked. 

“Definitely.”

But Denali would never feel the same for her, right? She had always been friendly like this to all of her other friends as well, that wouldn’t mean she liked Rosé more. Still a nagging feeling settled itself in Rosé’s stomach. The cards had suggested that she needed to take the leap. Kandy had told her all cards were about courage, would it be as simple as to just admit to Denali she had missed her? What would all of that lead to? On the other hand, if she could have it all because of a little question? Her mind kept going back and forth.

Suddenly Denali laid her hand on Rosé’s thigh and gave it a squeeze, “Sure you’re okay?” She whispered into her ear. 

“I’ve missed you, I’m glad you’re back.” Rosé looked up at her, seeing how the concern vanished and was replaced by pure happiness. 

“I’ve missed you too, Rosie.”

Rosé felt a blush creep on her cheeks, she quickly glanced at Kandy, who was sitting at the other side of the booth, Kandy had been watching the exchange. Seeing her blush like this made Kandy feel giddy on the inside, slightly amused by her friends' obliviousness and misery. She decided to try one last time. “Rosé has been a sourpuss, the past three weeks, because you weren’t here, she even went home at midnight.” She gestured to the two of them. 

Denali and Rosé locked eyes. Both of them blushing furiously. “You have?” Denali was the first one to break the silence. 

_ Courage, Rosé, courage from within just like the cards said! _

“Yes, I have been.” she mumbled. “Will you go on a date with me?”


End file.
